


My Heart Belongs To You

by alienat



Category: CW Network RPF, Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-09
Updated: 2012-04-09
Packaged: 2017-11-03 08:50:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/379528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alienat/pseuds/alienat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is the story of how Chad and Chris met, fell in love and finally decided that they can face everything better together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Heart Belongs To You

**Author's Note:**

> This is for [](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/profile)[**jodean80**](http://jodean80.livejournal.com/), because she loves Chris and I offered to write whatever she wanted me to. She wanted Chris/Chad with insecure!boys, schmoop and/or angst. So here it is and I really hope you like it, hon. I love you and I’m so grateful that I can call you my friend.

Chad meets Chris long before Jared and Jensen meet and the media and fan girls go all goo-goo-eyes over them. They meet at one of the stupid network parties the WB is throwing at the start of every new season. Jared is supposed to be with him, but he has to back out because of some family thing.

So, this is why Chad finds himself alone at the party celebrating his first lead role in a teenage drama. Okay, he isn’t alone of course. All his co-workers and fellow actors are there. But still he has only met them and it still feels a little awkward to be around them, even though they are all nice and he already knows Hilarie and Lee.

The girls are all very gorgeous and Sophia has been flirting with him from day one of filming the pilot. Of course his stupid character is crushing on the girl Hilarie is displaying. Not that she’s any less beautiful.

He keeps flirting with Sophia the whole night and the way she’s running her manicured fingers over his forearm he’s sure that he doesn’t have to go home alone. Hooking up with your co-star is not really a good idea. Especially considering that they only shot six episodes of the first season and there are eighteen more to shoot, more if they get renewed.

When their champagne runs out and no waiter is anywhere near the corner he and Sophia made it to, Chad offers to go and get them new drinks. He makes his way over to the bar, where a guy with shoulder long brown hair is waiting to be served. He’s slightly smaller than Chad, but a lot bulkier, with broad shoulders and back.

Chad lets his eyes roam appreciatively over the guy’s body and then jerks his head around to check if anyone noticed when he realizes what he’s doing. He’s never said anything to anyone about liking guys. Hell, he’s an all-American boy and an actor who wants to make it big someday, being gay isn’t on the agenda.

He takes the bar chair next to the guy with a little hesitation. When the guy turns and shots him a curious look, Chad feels a little flutter in his stomach and his heart skips a beat. The guy’s eyes are deep blue and god, Chad wants to drown in them. So, he tries to force a smile at the guy and looks over at the bartender.

The eyes of the guy stay on him though, and Chad starts squirming a little under the intense gaze. He isn’t used to being watched like this, not by a guy.

“I’m Chris Kane.”

A hand appears in his lower vision and he swallows hard before taking a deep breath and facing the guy – Chris apparently – again. The eyes are still as intensely blue as before and Chad has to force himself to take the hand Chris holds out for him.

“Chad… Michael Murray.” Damn, why does he sound like a fifteen-year-old girl with her first crush?

“Nice meetin’ you, man. What’re you here for?” Chris asks and his voice is full of southern drawl.

“One Tree Hill,” Chad says quietly and feels like the biggest loser. Why would a guy like Chris even look at him, a teen-idol?

“Ah.” Chris nods. “New show, right?”

Chad nods. “Yeah, just starting the first season.”

“I’m here for the last one. At least I think it’ll be the last one,” Chris chuckles. “Angel is slowly getting old. I love being on it, though.”

Chad swallows hard, because hell he knows now where he has seen Chris before. He has seen him on TV kicking the ass out of David Boreanaz and groans inwardly. What would a kick-ass southern redneck like Chris do with Chad if he knew that Chad had been checking him out only minutes ago?

“Yeah, Angel is a great show,” Chad grits out.

Chris raises an eyebrow. “You’ve seen it?”

Chad nods. “Some.”

Finally the bartender is coming over to them and saves Chad from more awkward small talk. He hands Chris the two beers he’s waiting for and asks Chad what he wants. When he says ‘champagne’, Chris shoots him an amused look before giving him a little good-bye wave and making his way over to a guy who seems to be waiting for him.

Chad turns back to the bartender and takes the two champagne flutes he’s offering. Making his way back to Sophia he catches glimpses of Chris talking to the other guy. Chris seems to notice him looking because he looks in Chad’s direction and gives him a little knowing smile. Chad jerks his head around and tries not to look at Chris again that night.

~~~~

When Chris gets back to Jensen he feels eyes on him and when he turns he sees Chad watching him. He smiles and Chad blushes, jerking his head around. Chris chuckles. That guy is so adorable and cute, and so deep in the closet that Chris isn’t sure Chad would find the key if needed.

Chris knows how that feels. It might have been years since he came out to his family and friends, but he still remembers the feeling of being restrained in his own body well enough. He also knows that Chad probably will never work up the courage to out himself. He looks like the kind of guy who’ll pretend for the rest of his life to be the all-American straight guy. He could be wrong, but Chris always had a good knowledge of people.

“Who’re you looking at?”

Chris pries his gaze away from Chad and turns back to Jensen, taking a sip from his beer. “No-one.”

Jensen looks past him and nods. “Sure. Looks exactly like no-one.”

Chris sighs and shakes his head. He and Jensen have been friends for some years now, good friends too. Maybe even best friends, even though Chris think that labels like that only work for girls and he’s definitely no girl.

“That’s Chad. Staring on some teen-show the WB starts this season.”

Jensen nods. “He’s cute. I mean not really my type, but still nice to look at.”

“Buried in the closet too,” Chris adds.

Jensen laughs and then whispers, “Yeah, like it’s such a common knowledge that you like to suck cock.”

Okay, so he doesn’t advertise that he likes sucking cock, but he doesn’t hide it either. If it gets out, it gets out. He has no problem with that.

“Aww, Jenny. Only if it’s yours.” Chris grins.

Jensen nods and snorts. “Thanks, I really appreciate it.”

Chris takes another sip of his beer and shots another look over to where Chad is flirting with the brown haired girl he took the champagne to. He laughs at something the girl said and Chris feels warmth spread in his body caused by the soft laugh that is echoing over to him.

It’s stupid for his body to react this way and Chris’ head knows this, but his heart skips a beat anyway when the next wave of Chad’s laugh hits him. Maybe it’s time to get home and take a cold shower.

~~~~

After the party Chad flies to Wilmington and he doesn’t really think of Chris anymore. Except for the times when he can’t get the smile and the deep blue eyes out of his head, which are more often than not.

It’s one night after he wrapped shooting early and is lying in on his couch that he zaps through TV channels, only to settle finally on a new episode of Angel. Chris is playing the more or less bad guy and Chad feels something clench in his gut. The guy is hot as hell and he feels his dick steer in the confines of his jeans.

Then, all of a sudden Chris is losing his shirt on-screen and is making out with a blonde girl and Chad can’t breathe. His heart is beating rapidly in his chest and he feels like shooting in his jeans if he doesn’t take out his dick right now.

He feels his cheeks heating up when his hand wanders down to his crotch and rubs over his dick. It twitches and when he opens the button of his jeans and pushes his hand into his boxers he lets out a deep breath. It feels good, wrapping his fingers around his hard cock.

Chad wonders what it would feel like if it was Chris touching him. He tries to imagine what it would feel like to have Chris’ mouth on him and he jerks his cock harder. He’s close, his orgasm tingling in his feet. On-screen Chris is long gone and Angel has taken over again. But Chad doesn’t care, he closes his eyes and Chris is right there in all his glory and honey toned skin. It doesn’t take long for Chad to shoot into his fist and it’s been a while that he came this hard.

He cleans himself up and guilt blossoms in his gut. He’s supposed to be straight. Being gay can ruin everything for him.

After that night Chad tries to catch Angel every week and when he’s shooting he tapes it. He jerks off to the image of Chris more times than not, and every time he feels less guilty about it. It’s only jerking off and no-one is here to realize it. If nobody knows about it, did it really happen?

~

Chad doesn’t see Chris in person for a couple of years and it’s okay, he still has all the episodes of Angel buried in the back of his TV-rack. Sophia keeps flirting with him all this time and finally he decides to go out with her. She’s nice and funny and gorgeous and she’s practically the epitome of a good-American wife.

That’s why he asks her to marry him. She smiles brightly at him and says yes. Chad knows he can make it work. So they get married and James is his best man and Chad tries to be happy. This is what he always wanted: a nice wife and a house with a white picket fence. All he ever wanted is to be normal. That’s why he buries the Angel DVDs even deep in the TV-rack.

It’s then that he realizes who Jared is working with on the new show he scored one of the lead roles for. It’s the guy Chris was with the first time Chad met him and soon he realizes that they’re good friends too.

Chris throws a party before Jared and Jensen are leaving for Vancouver that summer and Jared convinces Chad that’s okay if he comes with. So, he finds himself nursing his third beer and leaning against the kitchen counter of Chris’ kitchen. Jared is joking around with Jensen and Chad feels the lump in his stomach grown.

“So, I heard you got married.”

Chris’ Southern drawl is right next to his ear and Chad almost jumps away. He can just refrain from making a fool out of himself and answers slowly, “I did.”

“How is it working out for you?” Chris asks, his voice deep and low and Chad grows hard in his jeans.

“Good,” he rushes to say. “Real good.”

Chris gives him a knowing grin and Chad feels like he’s an open book for the man. It makes him uncomfortable and he squirms under Chris’ intense gaze.

“Good,” Chris answers. “Guess we’ll see each other more often now that Jenny and Jared here are working together.”

Yeah. Chad is dreading and loving the possibility of seeing Chris more often at the same time. “I guess,” he grits out.

Chris smiles and Chad’s heart skips a beat and he feels his cheeks heating up. He hopes that Chris won’t notice. Chad almost dies when Chris’ hand falls to his thigh and squeezes light. So damn close to his dick and Chad holds his breath. The warmth of Chris’ hand seeps through the fabric and burns Chad’s skin. He won’t ever be able to look at his left thigh again without thinking about Chris’ hand on him.

“Enjoy your night. I’ll be seeing you.”

Before Chris makes his way back through the crowd he gives Chad a small smile and it’s so completely different from the other cocky ones he received so far. This one is soft and maybe even a little sad and it hits Chad deep in his gut. The spot where Chris’ hand had touched him only seconds ago is still burning and Chad just has to get out of here.

He does, says goodbye to Jared – who watches him with a concerned yet curious look – and drives to the next available bar.

She’s tiny with long blonde hair and everything Chris isn’t and Chad buries himself in her. Shit hits the fan after that.

~~~~

Chris has never been the one to read gossip sites on the internet or even pay attention to any of the gossip flowing around. He has no chance to escape this one though. With Jared and Jensen working together and slowly becoming best friends, it’s obvious that they will talk about this and Chris just happens to be there when they do.

“So, Chad’s a douche,” Jensen announces and Chris’ head jerks around.

“He’s not,” Jared defends. “Okay, so he made a mistake.” Jensen raises his eyebrows and Jared sighs, “Yeah, a fucking huge mistake. But still… he’s not the only guy who ever cheated on his wife. So, maybe we should cut him some slack.”

Jensen turns to him. “Chris? What would you say if your boyfriend would just go and fuck someone else?”

Jensen has a point. Chris would be furious and call the guy a douche would be the least he’d do. But there is something that tells Chris there is more to the story. So, he just shrugs. “Don’t ask me, dude.”

“Anyway,” Jared says, “Chad’s coming here and spending the weekend.”

That gets Chris’ attention. Chad is spending the same weekend in Vancouver like Chris is and suddenly he can’t feel bad about his wife leaving Chad. Chris has never been one for a boyfriend, but thinking about Chad always makes his heart speed up. Hell, he spent the last two years watching a stupid teen-drama just to catch a glimpse of the guy.

“I want you both on your best behavior,” Jared adds. “He’s getting enough shit from all the other sides. He’s here to get away for some time.”

Jensen grumbles something under his breath until Jared gets the puppy-dog-eyes out and Jensen caves. “I got some weed,” Chris offers.

Jared looks up and his eyes light up. “That’s awesome. It’s time to just fucking kick back for a few hours and don’t think about anything.”

It feels laden with something Chris can’t detect, but the way Jensen’s looking away Chris knows that Jensen totally gets it. Well, his friend will talk to him when he feels like it.

“So, when does Chad get here?”

~

Six hours later find Chris mellow and carefree sitting on the couch in Jensen’s hotel suite. Chad is sitting next to him and he seems to be more relaxed than when he got here. Their arms and knees are brushing and they probably didn’t need to sit so close.

Chris doesn’t know how it happens. But one minute they’re talking and joking with Jared and Jensen sharing the couch across from them and the next Jared has his tongue down Jensen’s throat and Jensen has his hands entangled with Jared’s hair. It’s fucking hot and Chris feels his dick growing hard in his jeans.

He feels Chad’s eyes on him only seconds later and when he turns Chad’s blue eyes are dark with lust.

“You’re eyes,” Chad whispers. “Fucking love your eyes.”

That’s all the invitation Chris needs and he captures Chad’s lips in a deep kiss. Chad tenses beneath him for a second, but when Chris runs his tongue over his lips Chad opens up and lets Chris explore his mouth. The taste of beer, weed and just Chad makes him dizzy and he cups Chad’s face between his hands to steady himself.

Chad moans into the kiss and Chris keeps sucking and licking and tasting Chad in every way that’s currently possible. When he pulls back and runs his lips over Chad’s jaw, Chad gasps and sinks his fingers deep in Chris’ hair.

“Chris… God, Christian,” he moans.

No-one calls him Christian these days and the way it falls from Chad’s mouth: dirty and with a lot of promise it makes Chris so much harder in his jeans. He growls deep in his throat and trails soft kisses down Chad’s neck, while his fingers are fumbling with the buttons on Chad’s shirt. When he finally has unbuttoned all of them Chris latches onto one of Chad’s nipples rolling it with his tongue and softly nibbling at it. It has Chad writhing beneath him with pleasure. Soft pleas and encouragements are falling from Chad’s lips and Chris just keeps going.

He crawls from the couch, settling between Chad’s open knees. Chad’s eyes growing wider and he groans.

“That’s it, baby,” Chris croons and pulls Chad’s belt open. “You’re so beautiful. God, wanted you from the moment I saw you at the party.”

Chad nods slowly. “Christian… just please… please…”

Chris opens the button of Chad’s jeans and Chad pushes his hips up so that Chris can pull down the jeans over his ass. Chris pulls down Chad’s jeans and boxers just beneath his ass and his mouth waters at the sight that greets him. Chad’s cock is hard and red and gorgeous and Chris can’t wait to get it into his mouth.

He kitten licks it and Chad lets out a guttural groan. Chris grins and finally closes his lips around the velvety head of Chad’s dick. He gives it a light suck and Chad’s hips jerk. Slowly Chris takes more and more of Chad’s cock into his mouth, running his tongue along the vein at the underside. He can hear Chad’s breathing getting faster and doubles the effort.

Finally Chad’s cock is completely seated in Chris’ mouths and when Chris swallows around the head Chad lets out a broken moan. It’s one of the best sounds Chris has heard in a while, if not ever. His right hand is fumbling to get his own dick out, while his left hand is fondling Chad’s balls. He rubs his thumb over the soft skin just behind Chad balls and Chad’s hips jerk once more.

It forces Chad’s cock even deeper into Chris’ throat and it feels perfect. The weight and length of Chad’s cock seem to be made for Chris’ mouth. When Chris finally wraps his hand around his own cock he knows he won’t last much longer. He bops his head up and down Chad’s shaft, while jerking himself in the same rhythm.

Chad’s hands tightening in his hair is the only warning he gets before his mouth is flooded with Chad’s release. It tastes salty and a little bitter and Chris is sure he never tasted anything better. He swallows it all and sucks Chad softly through the aftershocks. His right hand jerking him frantically and he releases Chad’s cock the moment his orgasm hits him, pulling a deep groan deep from his chest.

After they both come down from their high, Chris pulls Chad against his chest and they lay down on the couch. Jensen and Jared are gone and Chris doesn’t really care what and how much they saw. He presses a soft kiss to Chad’s hair.

“Sleep, baby. We can talk in the morning.”

Chad relaxes against him and soon his soft snores fill the room. Chris can’t believe it but that’s definitely something he could get used to for the rest of his life.

~~~~

When Chad wakes his memory is a little fuzzy and he feels like he has the worst hangover ever. He turns when he realizes that something warm and soft is pressed against his back. Oh shit, he thinks when he realizes that it’s Chris. He’s still sleeping and Chad is hit by the image of Chris’ mouth stretched wide around his cock last night.

Shit, shit, shit. What did he do? This can’t be happening. He can’t be gay. This is so much worse than jerking off to Angel DVDs. Slowly Chad crawls out from under Chris’ arm and gets dressed. He can’t stay here, not now, not ever.

He makes his way out of the hotel suite and feels like the biggest jerk. Calling the airport he learns that there is a plane to Los Angeles leaving in three hours and Chad takes the first taxi to the airport. He’s not sure what he’ll do in LA, but it doesn’t matter right now.

The whole world already thinks that he’s an asshole, so why not act like one. That’s why he finds himself at the first bar he finds when he lands in LA. He sits at the bar for hours nursing one beer after another and when it’s dark outside he takes the next best girl home and fucks her. He doesn’t feel anything and when he closes his eyes he sees Chris’ stupid smile and his beautiful eyes. He comes hard and then kicks the girl out.

It doesn’t make him feel any better though.

~

He goes back to Wilmington and filming One Tree Hill the day after and tries to act like nothing ever happened. Filming is strained at first and it takes weeks to feel comfortable with his co-starts again. He tries not to think of Chris and fails miserably. He thinks about asking Jared for Chris’ cell phone number. But he knows Jared would want to know why he’d need it and he doesn’t want to talk about it.

Weeks turn into months and soon the season is wrapped and Chad on his way back to LA. He’s still avoiding thinking about Chris and when Jared tells him that Chris is having a party and they’re invited Chad says that he has a headache and doesn’t feel like partying. Jared looks at him as if he thinks Chad’s finally gone insane, but in the end Jared just nods and leaves for Chris’ party alone.

When hiatus is over Chad makes his way back to Wilmington and thinks that he’s safer there. But he’s so wrong, because Chris scored a gig at a local bar and his co-stars aren’t taking ‘No’ for an answer. Chad follows them to the concert with the intention of leaving as soon as no-one is looking. But it’s not that easy.

Seeing Chris on stage and in action, hearing his voice honey soft and deep has Chad glued to his chair. He’s fascinated with the part of Chris he hasn’t seen before and he can’t make himself leave. When Chris is finally finished with his set Chad hurries to the exit, but Chris is faster.

“Leaving without saying goodbye again? Y’know, that’s not really nice.”

Chad stops dead in his track and turns slowly around. The sight of Chris so close hits him deep in the gut and god he wants. But he can’t, not now, not ever.

“Look, Chris,” he says slowly, “what happened in Vancouver was a mistake.”

Chris nods and there is a sad smile displayed on his face. “I gathered as much.”

“I’m not gay,” Chad adds in a rush.

Chris snorts and nods. “Whatever gets you through the night, dude.”

The bitterness in Chris’ voice hits Chad deep in his stomach and it hurts in places Chad doesn’t want it to hurt.

“I can’t be,” he offers quietly, looking at the floor.

Chris takes a step closer towards him and when Chris’ finger touches his chin to lift it Chad wants to pull away. But he doesn’t have the strength and when their eyes finally meet Chad’s heart skips a beat at the intensity he finds in Chris’ eyes.

“Chris…,” he begs and honestly he doesn’t know what he’s begging for.

“Shh,” Chris says and then they’re kissing.

It’s gentle and careful at first, but soon it turns heated and passionate. When they finally break away Chad is panting for breath and Chris smiles at him with red kiss-swollen lips and Chad knows that he’s falling for this guy, no matter what he’s trying to tell himself.

Chris takes him to his hotel room that night and Chad fucks him twice before they fall asleep curled around each other. In the morning Chris tells Chad that he doesn’t expect anything and Chad is grateful for that.

When they part that day, Chad has Chris’ cell phone number saved in his own cell phone and Chris promises to call as soon as he lands in LA. He does and they talk for hours about everything and nothing at all. It feels normal and comfortable and more like they’re friends and not lovers. If that’s what they are of course.

Over the next weeks they develop some sort of a routine that whenever Chad’s home they talk over the phone for hours, getting to know each other on a deeper more personal level. It’s those secret moments that Chad lives for.

Weeks turn into months and months turn into years and their conversations stay Chad’s safe haven. They meet several times over the next years and when they do they can barely keep their hands off each other. Whenever it’s possible they make their way back to Chris’ or Chad’s apartment and stay the next hours in bed.

It’s works for Chad until the day that Jensen and Jared come out to the world. They’re all at Chris’ apartment to watch the big press conference on TV. Jensen and Jared seem to be completely at ease with each other and Chad can see that coming out takes a huge weight off their shoulders.

He shoots a look at Chris and finds a sad look on his lovers face. It hurts to see him like that, hurts to know that he, Chad, put that look there. Chris seems to feel Chad’s eyes on him because he turns to Chad and gives him a smile. It’s meant to cover the sadness up but it doesn’t and Chad feels like the biggest jerk on earth.

~~~~

They’ve been doing this for four years and most times Chris is fine with it. Jensen and Jared caught him and Chad in the middle of a blowjob one day and that means he at least has someone to talk to.

“So, did you talk to him?” Jensen asks curiously.

“About what?” Chris asks, even though he knows exactly what Jensen is talking about. Jensen raises his eyebrows and waits for Chris to cave. His resolve last about thirty seconds. “He doesn’t want to come out. He’s not ready.”

“What if he’ll never be ready, Chris?” Jensen asks quietly.

Chris doesn’t have an answer to that. Jensen and Jared came out four weeks ago and the media, the fans and even the film industry have taken surprisingly well to the new information. But Chad’s different. He’s been living in fear of being found out for so long, it’s just really hard to break through the circle.

Jensen’s cell chirps and he answers, “Hey, babe. What’s up?” His eyes grow wide a second later. “Turn on the TV, Chris,” he practically yells and Chris jerks in surprise but turns on his LCD-TV.

Jensen jerks the remote out of his hands and fumbles around with it, until settling on one of those gossip shows. Chris’ eyes grow wide when he realizes that it’s Chad the blonde reporter is talking to.

“What the hell?” he breathes.

“So Chad is there a reason you called for this interview?” The blonde asks.

Chad asked for this interview? He never said anything about an interview. By the way Chad’s not really the type to call for an interview with a gossip show.

Chad’s nervous and he’s fumbling with his hands. His cheeks are beat red and Chris wonders what this is all about.

“Yeah, there is,” he stutters a little. Chris shots a look at Jensen who looks back at him as surprised as Chris looks. “Today I asked you to come here because it’s time to finally come clean about who I am.”

Chris’ hear skips a beat and he’s breathing faster. It can’t be. Chad’s not ready yet.

“And who are you?” The reporter asks.

Chad takes a deep breath and replies, “I’m gay. I’ve known for a while but I was too chicken-shit to say anything. I was afraid to lose everything I worked so hard for. But you know what?” The reporter shakes her head. “I never knew what I was doing to my boyfriend.” Chris’ eyes widen even more. “Yes, I have a boyfriend. He’s gorgeous and talented and funny and understanding and I love him more than anything in this world. He’s been out to his family and friends for years and I forced him to keep our relationship secret for four years. This ends today. I love him and I want him to know that he’s more important than my career or my reputation. I don’t care what people think anymore. I just hope he can forgive me for what I put him through. If he lets me, I’ll spend the rest of my life making it up to him.”

The reporter asks of course who the mystery guy is, but Chad shakes his head and tells her that he won’t say that it’s only between Chad and his boyfriend.

When the interview is over, Chris feels dizzy and lighthearted. Jensen is as stunned, before pulling Chris into a tight hug.

“Congrats, bro. I’m happy for you.”

Chris nods and soon after Jensen leaves. Chris fumbles with his cell phone but when he calls Chad it goes straight to voicemail. So, he waits. It takes Chad three hours to turn the key – Chris gave to him two years ago – in the lock of the front door and Chris is a nervous wreck by then. When Chad finally walks into the living room of the apartment Chris tackles him, pinning him to the floor.

“What did you think you were doing?”

Chad’s eyes are full of insecurity, but when he speaks his voices is full of determination. “I love you.” It’s the first time any of them said those words. Not that Chris didn’t feel them for the last four years. “I wanna be with you, for real. I wanna go out with you, take you to the movies or go to a premiere without pretending that we’re just friends.”

Chris lays his forefinger against Chad and that shuts him up. “I love you, Chad. I’ve never loved anyone like I love you.”

Their lips meet in a sweet kiss that turns quickly into more. Chris licks his way into Chad’s mouth and he can never get enough of the taste that hits him. Hands are fumbling with shirts and buttons and when they finally both lose their shirts Chris trails loving kisses down Chad’s soft skin. He wants to lick and kiss every single inch of his boyfriend’s body.

Before doing so Chris however, pulls them up to their feet again and they make their way to the bedroom. When they fall on the bed they’re both naked and Chris basks in the beauty that is his boyfriend. Chad’s cheeks heat up and Chris finally wraps his fingers around Chad’s cock.

“I want you to make love to me,” Chad breathes. “I want you in me.”

A shiver runs down Chris’ spine and his cock grows harder, twitching against his stomach. “God, baby… anything you want. I love you.”

Chris reaches for the lube that’s standing on the nightstand. There are condoms too. They don’t need them anymore. They got tested years ago. But Chris knows that it’ll make it easier for Chad. Chad seems to think differently though, because he shakes his head and takes the condom out of Chris’ hand.

“No, I only want to feel you.”

Chris nods and swallows the lump in his throat by what Chad is offering him. This is big and means something; means that they’ll get to have a happily-ever-after. They kiss again and Chris trails his hand down to Chad’s cock. He jerks it, once, twice and Chad moans into the kiss, arching his back towards Chris.

The hand Chris used to jerk Chad’s cock with makes its way down, fondling Chad’s balls before rubbing over the hole that’s hidden beneath Chad’s cheeks. It’s quivering in anticipation and Chris pushes lightly against it.

It’s not the first time he fingered Chad, but it means something completely different. When he coats his fingers with lube, Chris is shaking a little and Chad catches his hand.

“I want it. I want you. I love you.”

Chris relaxes a little and presses a light kiss to Chad’s thigh. His finger makes its way back to Chad’s hole and he pushes it in to the first knuckle. Chad moans deeply and Chris is slammed in the gut with the heat surrounding his digit. He can’t wait to get his cock in there.

“God, baby… you look so good. You’re so beautiful. Do you like my finger in your ass?”

Chad nods. “Yes. Chris… Christian, please.”

Chris’ cock twitches and he groans low in his throat at the way his full name falls from Chad’s mouth like a plea. He fucks his finger in and out of Chad’s body and feels it give a little. That’s when he pushes in a second one. It goes in easily and Chad pushes back against his hand. Chris scissors his fingers to stretch Chad more, gently rubbing over the soft tissue and stroking Chad’s prostate in the process.

Chad’s a whimpering, begging mess beneath him and it’s such a beautiful sight that Chris almost comes right then and there. He staves of his orgasm, pinching his dick, but he knows he needs to get inside Chad soon.

“Christian, need you… please now… need you now,” Chad begs and Chris adds a third finger.

The last thing he wants to do is hurt Chad on his first time. Chad tenses a little but relaxes again when Chris rubs a soothing hand over his stomach and presses a gentle kiss to the inside of his thigh.

“You’re doing so good, baby. You’re so beautiful and so tight. I can’t wait to get in you.”

“Now Christian… now.” Chad’s practically screaming and Chris doesn’t want to wait any longer.

He positions him above Chad, locking eyes with is lover while pushing slowly through the tight ring of Chad’s entrance. Chris’ cock is wider than the three fingers Chad just had in his ass and Chris sees the discomfort his boyfriend is feeling.

“Relax, baby. Breath,” he whispers in Chad’s ear and he feels Chad loosen around him.

He pushes further and then he’s seated balls deep in Chad and it’s so intense that he has to swallow down some tears. This is it. This feels like finally coming home. Chad grabs Chris’ ass and urges him on to move. Chris pulls out slowly before pushing back in. Chad arches his back and moans deeply.

“So tight, baby. So perfect,” Chris breathes.

“Do it, Christian. Fuck me… please.”

How can he resist such a sweet plea? So, Chris speeds up his thrusts, changing the angle a little and when Chad screams he knows that he’s hitting his prostate just right. He wraps his hands around Chad’s dick that’s already leaking pre-come and strokes it in rhythm with his thrusts.

It doesn’t take Chad long to shoot all over Chris’ hand and his own stomach. His ass squeezing Chris’ cock deliciously is what sends Chris over the edge only seconds after him.

Chris doesn’t pull out for a long time after that. They just lie like this, sharing lazy kisses and whispered promises of a future together.

When they finally fall asleep Chris is the happiest man on earth and he’s sure Chad’s too.  
  
 


End file.
